Not Always Enemies
by TommyGun15
Summary: Sometimes, fate throws us a curve ball. Sometimes, those whom were our forefathers sworn enemies become our best friends. A small idea I had. I'm publishing it as a oneshot initially, but if enough people ask I might continue this. Let me know what you think. *Note* Takes place several generations after Twilight Princess


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. This is a random idea of mine, I may continue it after I finish Of M&M, but only if people like it. Serious OOC on Ganon's part in this first chapter. If I get 5 reviews requesting a continuation, I'll continue this story.**

* * *

Prologue Pt. 1

Link walk through the halls of Hyrule castle. The halls, once so full of life, were now dead, with not a person in sight. But Link barely noticed this, so focused was he on his upcoming battle. He gripped his sword tightly in its scabbard, the tri-force of courage blazing boldly upon the back of his hand. He knew he was ready.

He stepped outside into the courtyard where the knights of Hyrule were trained. Sword dummies and archery targets littered the area. Link squinted against the bright orange light of the evening sun. He spotted his opponent standing in the center of the field, grinning darkly as Link drew his sword.

Ganondorf. This was to be his opponent, and the greatest challenge he'd ever faced. Ganon drew his sword as Link drew closer, the tri-force of power glowing on his own hand. Neither of them knew exactly how they'd come to wield their respective tri-force pieces, but they both knew that it was directly responsible for the way both of their lives had played out.

"So," Ganondorf called to Link. "You actually showed up. I'd begun to think you'd chickened out."

"You wish!" Link shouted back, readying himself for battle.

Then, as if acting with one mind, the two warriors dashed forward, ready to fight. Link leapt high into the air, ready to bring his sword down upon Ganondorf, but his opponent's sword flashed up, intercepting it mid-slice. Ganon then smacked Link backwards, sending the shorter warrior flying.

"Your attacks are predictable," Ganon shouted, "They always have been. It's going to be your downfall."

Link grimaced, Ganon's ability to scan his combat style with such ease disturbed him. He raised his shield and circled Ganondorf warily. They circled for a few moments, sizing each other up. Link's gaze flashed over to Zelda, who stood atop a high balcony, frozen in place, unable to tear her eyes from the fierce struggle before her. Her tri-force of wisdom was what allowed her to rule with such, well, wisdom. Yet now she was as trapped to her spot as Link was to this combat.

Link leapt back as Ganon's blade cleave the ground where he'd just been standing. He thought back to all he'd been through. He'd lived in a small village to the south, known as Ordon, herding goats by day and defending the people from monsters at night. Then one day the tri-force had appeared upon the back of his hand, marking him as the gods' chosen hero.

He'd set out for Castle Town, seeking answers as to what exactly this entailed. Along the way he'd battled monsters and beasts that had terrorize the countryside. By the time he reached the Castle, he'd gained a reputation as a strong fighter and valiant hero. Princess Zelda quickly offered him a place within the royal guard, which he'd graciously accepted. Then he'd met Ganondorf.

They'd clashed for the first time in front of the castle, in this very courtyard. Link had fought his hardest, putting every ounce of effort into defeating him then and there, but despite his best efforts, he'd been defeated. But instead of losing heart, his resolve had only grown stronger. He traveled, Hyrule some more, fighting monsters, helping people, and all the while growing stronger.

So now here he was, fighting Ganon for the second time. He dodged and weaved, avoiding his opponent's blade, while trying to score a blow with his own. He blocked a blow with his shield, parried with his sword, then spun around trying to slash at Ganon. His opponent leapt over his swing and slashed down at his face, but Link leapt backwards. He then rushed forward, locking swords with Ganondorf.

They pushed against each other, neither of them giving an inch.

"You're never going to beat me like that." Ganon stated confidently. "You should've trained more."

"I've trained enough to beat you!" Link shot back.

Link suddenly dropped to his knees, going under Ganon's blade and swinging up at his chest. The blow glanced off of his armor, causing no real damage. Ganon kicked Link backward again, examining the damage to his armor.

"That's more like it." Ganondorf told Link.

They dashed forward again, in a flurry of blocks, parries, and swinging blades. Link move faster than Ganon, but was outmatched as far as skill and pure power. Ganon slashed at Link, who tried to block, but ended up being knocked on his back by the force of the blow. Link tried to slash at Ganon while lying on his back, but his sword got knocked from his hand. Ganon stepped forward, putting his blade to Link's neck.

Link couldn't believe it. All those monsters fought, all those dungeons cleared, all those people saved, yet he still couldn't beat Ganon. It had all been for nothing. He'd let his friends, the princess, and himself down.

Ganon grinned triumphantly as Link sat on the ground. Then, Ganon raised his sword, and returned it to its sheath. He bent down, holding out his hand to Link.

"Hey," Ganon asked, "You alright? I hit you pretty hard that last time."

Link scowled, taking Ganon's hand as his fellow tri-force wielder, and the second of the Princess's bodyguards helped him to his feet. The castle staff and guardsmen who'd gathered to watch them began to leave, and Rupees exchanged hands between more than one person.

"One of these days I'm going to beat you." Link said dourly.

"But today you're going to be paying for dinner." Ganon told him smugly. "I'm in the mood for something expensive today."

Zelda met them at the entrance to the castle.

"Well," she began with exasperation, "now that you two are done killing each other, where are you two taking me for dinner?"

"Princess I really don't think-" Link began, trying to sound stern.

"Don't give me that line about my safety." She said crossly. "I'm going out with my two bodyguards aren't I?"

Ganon stifled a laugh.

"I think the lady's got you beat." he said with barely contained amusement.

So the princess and her two bodyguards, the three tri-force wielders of the world, made their way to the main town, Link already feeling the burn of his soon to be emptying wallet.

* * *

**There is my random idea. I already have an explanation for why Ganon is, well, not evil (yet). So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Think this should be continued? Let me know what you think. R&R.**


End file.
